


sparkling in lover's eyes

by sonnydelagay



Series: look look look it's a lesbian from next door [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Again, F/F, Fluff, Tea, and cordelia Trying Her Best, and yes they are married in this u cant stop me, anyway please read it if u enjoy lesbians being cute and domestic (and drinking tea), but overall it's fluff, imagine actually knowing how to tag things, its literal tea, listen i dont make the rules my brain tells me things and i just kinda accept it, literally the entire plot is 'cordelia buys too much tea and charlotte supports her anyway', oh and there's, the prompt asked for a hc i have/a signature thing and buddy. delia has a Thing for tea ok, with a tiny bit of angst?? idk what i was doing tbh, with charlotte being a Supportive Wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnydelagay/pseuds/sonnydelagay
Summary: my (extremely belated oops) part two of @andrewrcnnells ss gift!it's just lesbians and tea that's it please read it





	sparkling in lover's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> if i had a dollar for every time i used either of their names i'd be able to buy myself happiness

“Dee, baby, I love you, but you need an intervention.” 

Cordelia looks up from the seven new boxes of herbal tea she’s just bought with wounded puppy eyes, and Charlotte laughs, walking around to the other side of the kitchen island and taking her hand. “Can we officially call it an addiction yet?”

“Tea can never be an addiction,” Cordelia says solemnly. Charlotte smiles, a soft, sweet smile reserved only for Cordelia, and puts the kettle on.

“Which one are we trying first, then?”

Cordelia _hm_ s over that, picking up the different teas, inspecting the label, and putting them back down again. Charlotte hops onto the counter and watches her. She has a lovestruck smile on her face, she knows it, and she doesn’t care, because Cordelia is breathtaking, even as she weighs the merits of different teas in her raggedy sweater that she meant to throw out three years ago. 

It's funny, really, what a pivotal part of their relationship tea has been- Charlotte doesn't even like tea that much. But when she had first kissed Charlotte, Cordelia's lips had tasted of hibiscus, and it was over mugs of olive leaf tea that Charlotte had asked Cordelia to move in with her. 

And it's over mugs of tea that Charlotte plans to ask Cordelia to marry her, too. 

So no, Charlotte doesn't really like tea. But Cordelia loves it, loves trying new combinations and Charlotte is her willing guinea pig, even if only to see Cordelia's blinding smile every time she compliments her newest blend of herbs and flowers. 

"I think we'll try the nettle tea, if that's okay with you?”

Cordelia's sunshine voice pulls Charlotte from her thoughts, and she nods, leaning down and digging around in the top drawer for their tea infuser. They only have the one, which has always confused her, but Cordelia is adamant that they don’t buy any more. Says it’ll bring them bad luck or something, which is strange, because Cordelia has never been overly superstitious, but sometimes that’s just how it is.

“What are the special benefits of this one, then?” she asks, finally finding it and passing it over to Cordelia, who takes it with a kiss.

“It has de-stressing qualities,” Cordelia says as she spoons tea leaves into the infuser. She turns and leans against the counter next to where Charlotte is sitting, resting her head on Charlotte’s arm as she waits for the kettle to boil. “Lord knows you need it. You’re working yourself into the ground, my love.”

Charlotte half-laughs, shifting to wrap her arm around Cordelia’s shoulders. “I thought this was an intervention for you, not me.”

Cordelia just shrugs, her eyes sad. “You’re never home, not anymore.”

“Baby, you know I’d be home if I could, it’s just-“

“Work is crazy, I know.” Cordelia smiles weakly and pushes herself off the counter to pour the hot water into the teapot. “And you’re out saving lives, so I can’t really complain, can I?”

Charlotte’s heart hurts, seeing the woman she loves upset because of _her_. She slides off the counter and waits for Cordelia to put down the kettle before pulling her into a hug from behind. 

Cordelia relaxes into her, and they stand like that, swaying gently to the beat of a song only they can hear, until Charlotte sighs softly and leans her forehead against Cordelia’s shoulder. "I'm sorry." Cordelia doesn’t say anything, and Charlotte tightens her arms slightly around Cordelia as she continues. "I'll take Friday off, and we can spend the day together."

“I’d like that,” Cordelia admits, after a far-too-long pause that eats away at Charlotte's nerves. “I miss you when you’re out working all the time.”

Charlotte lets out a long breath. “I miss you too. I just- I get so caught up-“

“In your work, I know. I’m not angry, just- Come home, sweetheart. Take care of yourself. That’s all I ask.”

“What did I do in a past life to deserve someone as understanding as you?” 

Cordelia laughs, turning around to face Charlotte and kissing her lightly. “I love you.”

Charlotte smiles. “I love you too, baby.”

They will talk later, for longer, but for now they stay like that, simply enjoying each other’s company, until Cordelia stiffens in Charlotte’s arms. 

"The tea!"

Charlotte laughs and lets go of her. "I'm sure it'll be fine, babe." 

Cordelia shakes her head, carefully pouring the tea into two mugs. “You have too much faith in me.”

“My faith in you is perfectly justified, thank you very much.”

Cordelia grins and hands Charlotte a mug. “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m _your _idiot.”__

__“Do you get a kick out of being the biggest cliche in New York? Stop laughing at me and drink your tea.” Cordelia shakes her head with a fond smile and leans against the counter as Charlotte obeys._ _

__"It's delicious, Dee," she says loyally. It's actually rather bitter, but when Cordelia smiles gratefully, it tastes as sweet as her lips._ _

__Cordelia takes a sip of her own mug and pulls a face. "G-d, that's over-brewed."_ _

__Charlotte knocks her shoulder against Cordelia's gently. "That just means you can make it for me again." Cordelia laughs, and Charlotte drinks some more of her tea._ _

__“Babe, you don’t need to keep drinking it. Really. It’s way too over-brewed, you don’t have to pretend to like it for my sake.”_ _

__Charlotte raises an eyebrow. “Maybe I’m drinking for myself, ever thought of that?” She takes another sip and adds, “I think it’s an acquired taste.”_ _

__Cordelia puts her mug down on the counter, pulling Charlotte close and kissing the top of her head. “You, my dear, are the biggest fool I know,” she proclaims._ _

__“Even though you know Marvin?”_ _

__“Even though I know Marvin.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> i had a really overbrewed mug of stinging nettle tea which prompted this entire trainwreck of a drabble   
> (also the Actual Prompt i got but shh)
> 
> uhhh happy holidays to all i hope u had a great time 
> 
> the second part of boundless as the sea will be up at Some Time idk i suck at sticking to a writing schedule also i just had to go back and check the name of my own fic can u tell it's like 11pm
> 
> also at this point honestly just assume all my titles are shakespeare quotes
> 
> stay tuned y'all


End file.
